All Hallows High 2: We Were All Young Once
by PunkVampy
Summary: Prequel to All Hallows high. It's Gabriel's first year at the school. But things were different then. Stranger. Lucifer is always there for him, guiding him around. But there's always going to be bullies. And there's something strange about one of the teachers. Large OC's involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's Summer. I was bored. And the old mind was wondering. So I decided to write a prequel to All Hallows High. Nothing is really linked to the first one. This is set a few years before the first instalment in the series. A good few years, in fact. Lucifer hasn't fallen yet and Michael is probably one of the best elder brothers you could ask for. Of course if some of you haven't read All Hallows High, you wont know who I use for their parents. God!Chuck is featured quite a lot in this story. Seeing as he is being all godly, he will seem a little OOC. Rachel (seen in late Season Six) is their Mother. I know it doesn't seem right, seeing as Castiel seemed to be in power and she seemed to serve him, but then again, he did come to great power in Heaven in Season Six. **_

_**Two large OC's, that feature in some of mine and FeathersMcStrange's stories feature a lot in this. Brother and Sister, Jiah and Fervailia (Feathers) **_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

If there was one thing that Gabriel hated more than vegetables, it was school. More so when it was the morning of his first day at the High School in Heaven. Normally he wouldn't bat an eyelid. But he didn't know anyone there...and the thought that everyone would fear him because he was an archangel. The youngest and most vulnerable of the Archangels. That was what got his mind going. Gabriel didn't like being feared. Personally, he thought that the whole 'The Great Four will always be mightier than the lesser angels.' Thing. It made him feel like a right snob. Gabriel was the complete opposite. He cared. His younger brothers, Balthazar and the new baby Castiel made up his world. He could finally be an elder brother. And there was no-one _No-0ne _ that he respected more than Lucifer. His second eldest brother.

"Gabe!" The pillow hit him square on the nose. Gabriel grunted on the impact. He cracked open an eye. "What?"

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and regarded his younger brother for a few moments. A small smile teased at his lips. "Get up. We're late." Gabriel moaned and rolled over, hiding his face back in the pillow and pulling the covers over his head. "What do you care?"

"You would prefer if it were Father?" Gabriel just shrugged. Lucifer laughed a little and pulled the covers off his little brother, gaining a little whimper from the younger angel. "Come on."

Gabriel made no move to get up. Lucifer folded his arms. "Do you want me to force you?"  
Gabriel treated his elder brother with his middle finger. Lucifer narrowed his eyes. A wry smile crossed his face. He snapped his fingers. Gabriel let out a little cry when the bucket of water emptied over his head. He sat bolt upright in bed. Lucifer chuckled. "I warned you."

Gabriel pulled his brown-blonde hair out of his eyes. "How'd ya do that?"  
Lucifer smirked and pulled his brother up by his shirt, holding him high in the air. Gabriel folded his arms and stared his brother down as he hung there, legs kicking in mid air. Lucifer laughed loudly. Gabriel just looked _adorable. _His smile widened when the 14 year old shot him a look that could kill. Lucifer finally answered with "You really want to know how I do it?"  
Gabriel nodded, and spat some water out of his mouth.

Lucifer placed his brother on the ground and snapped again. Gabriel brushed his now dry fringe back. In his usual style. Lucifer tussled the younger angels hair. "I'll teach you all of my tricks, Little One."

"When?"

"When you're older." Lucifer headed out of the door. "Get ready. We can't risk being any later." Lucifer closed the door behind him. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

_Stupid school._

[A.H.H.]

A few minutes later, Gabriel was walking down the grand staircase. Rucksack slung over his shoulder, bright red trainers scuffing the carpet. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his mucky, ripped denim jacket. He paused mid step when he heard a giggle. Gabriel sighed.

"I know you're there, Balthazar."

"Dammit!"

Gabriel jumped off the bottom step. He walked around the back of the grand staircase and raised his eyebrow in his usual way. Balthazar stuck his tongue out. He looked a comical sight. Dressed all in black with a pair of thick black sunglasses on that were far too big for him. Gabriel whistled. "Who did you come as?"

Seven year old Balthazar's cheeks reddened. "I was spyin'"

"Playing James Bond again?"

"Uh-huh" The little boy nodded. "Shaken not stwirred."

"Stirred." Gabriel corrected. With a chuckle. Balthazar shrugged. "Same difference"

Gabriel stopped when he heard the sound of a baby crying. He straightened up. "Balthazar, where's the baby?"

The boy shrugged. "He was on the play mat when I left him."

Gabriel did a double take. "When you _left_ him?" With a sigh he grabbed his little brother by the wrist and pulled him into what would probably be the grandest living room you could imagine. A baby, probably no more than 4 months old, was face down on the spongy play mat that the servants had set out for them.

Gabriel glared at Balthazar for half a second and then knelt down and scooped the baby up into his arms. Small eyes, that still held that oceanic blue glow stared up at him. Tufty black hair stuck up here there and everywhere. Gabriel chuckled, and cradled the baby close. "Hey there, Cassy."  
Balthazar pulled his sunglasses off. He tilted his head. "What's wrong with him?"

"Balth, you don't leave a little baby alone. You should know that."

"No I shouldn't. I was the youngest for seven years. Don't see the point really."

Gabriel smiled. "I know…Wanna know a secret?"

Balthazar nodded. Gabriel smirked. "I felt the same way when you came along." He kissed his little brothers head. "I know how it feels…being the baby of the family is fun, isn't it?"

Balthazar nodded. Gabriel tussled his hair. "But you have to understand that you're a big brother now."  
"H-Huh?"  
Gabriel smiled softly. "You have to look after Castiel like I look after you…and like Luci looks after me…you know?"

"I-I think so."

"Gabriel, sweetheart you're going to be late."

Gabriel looked over his shoulder and got to his feet, "I'm not really bothered, Mom."  
Rachel gave her son a warning look and took her youngest out of her sons arms. She looked down at him. "You want your bottle don't you?" She cooed, kissing his hand when the baby reached up at her face. Balthazar leant against his Mother's legs. Rachel's eyes watered up a little. She touched the side of Gabriel's face. He was growing up. Slipping through her fingers. She looked down at Balthazar. _They all are_

"Be careful out there, baby." She whispered. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Mom, It's just a school. It's not like I'm leaving home."

She kissed his head. "I know…be good." She looked over at her eldest boys, "Michael…Lucifer?"

"Yes, Mother?"

Rachel scooted her son forward. "Look after you're brother today."

"Of course, Mother." Michael nodded as obedient as ever. Lucifer was looking annoyed. "We cant get any later…come on!"

Gabriel hugged his Mother. "Bye Mom." He high fived Balthazar. "Catch you later little man."

Rachel watched her sons go. She bit her lip and sighed. _I'm losing them. _She threaded her fingers through Balthazar's hair. "Come on, sweetheart…lets get some breakfast."

[A.H.H]

Virgil was probably the most feared angel in the younger population of Heaven. A bully. And a heartless one at that. And if there was one thing that he loved it was when the freshmen came up into the school. So much dinner money…so little time. He was in his normal spot. Leaning against the lockers near the Flight classrooms. He was watching all the kids swarming in through the large oak doors. Girls screaming as they saw friends and boyfriends that they hadn't seen for months. Virgil shook his head. He paused when he saw a face that he hadn't seen before. A girl was standing in the corner of the hall. A book was clutched to her chest. She was in a summers dress that finished just above her knees, her long red hair flowed down her back in wisps. Virgil, yet to be the weapons keeper of Heaven, smiled. She was ginger…and she was a nerd. This was going to be so much fun.

"Now remember, focus in your classes and you will go far." Michael said, as they stopped on the steps of All Hallows High. Gabriel wasn't paying any attention. He was staring up at the school with wide eyes that reminded Lucifer of what humans would call a cartoon. Lucifer smiled. "Just get in there and have fun. Everything will go fine if you don't do anything stupid. If you're anything like me, you'll be fine."

"I will?"

"Promise."

Gabriel took a deep breath, once more looking up at what was probably the most intimidating building that he had seen in his life.  
"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Michael answered, simply enough. Gabriel stuck his lip out. Lucifer laughed loudly, ignoring the glare that Michael shot him. Lucifer rolled his eyes and pushed his little brother forward. Lucifer leant down and whispered in his little brothers ear. "There's a hole in the wall out back. Easy exit."

Gabriel grinned. This was why Lucifer was awesome.

Gabriel's first few minutes in All Hallows High were the freakiest couple of minutes in the yet to be Tricksters life. He walked close to his elder brothers. Trying to ignore the looks that the other angels were giving the three of them. Michael was walking through them all, head held high. Lucifer was glaring at them. Gabriel was just staring at the floor, his cheeks were burning.

"Is that Gabriel Jehovah?"

"Yeah…I think it is. He doesn't look the way you'd imagine does he?"

"Is he even the fourth archangel? He looks like a wimp."

Gabriel closed his eyes and bit his lip. _I hate this…I hate this…I hate this…_

"Gabriel…Gabriel..."

The voice was cloudy, hazy...

"Gabe!" Lucifer raised his voice a little. The blonde boy looked up. Lucifer gestured to a door. "This is my class. You gunna be ok?" Gabriel looked around and noticed for the first time that Michael wasn't there. Gabriel narrowed his eyes. _Great moral supporting, Mike._

"Gabe?"

"I…um…no?" Gabriel looked up at his brother with an expression that resembled a kicked puppy. Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Gabriel, you'll be fine." And with that, Lucifer disappeared into his classroom. Leaving Gabriel standing in the middle of the hallway with a look on his face that resembled a deer caught in a car's headlights. Everyone was looking at him. Gabriel licked his lips and lowered his gaze. _Quit starin' _ he begged mentally. He walked down the hall, desperately looking for room 456. He had to get in the 'safety' of a classroom before he imploded in embarrassment. And it took a _lot_ to embarrass Gabriel.

"Give it back! Please give it back!"

Gabriel looked over when he heard the shout. A girl, who looked to be the same age as him, was jumping up, desperately trying to get a book back from an older boy. "Please!" She begged. "It's my brothers!" Virgil just laughed. Gabriel watched with other students. _Why isn't anyone doing anything? _He thought, watching as Virgil stood on his tiptoes, he was holding the book high above his head.

"Leave her alone!"

Gabriel looked around in shock. Who had said that? The look of shock in his eyes changed to that of confusion when he saw that everyone was looking at him.

_Oh…._

He mentally kicked himself.

_Why the hell did I say that? Who do I think I am? Prince friggin' Charming? _

Everyone had stopped. Virgil was staring at all of them in turn. "Who said that?" He spat. He took a step forward, all the students instantly took a step back.  
"Which one of you worms said that?"

Some of the braver students pointed at Gabriel. Gabriel closed his eyes. Being a hero always got you into trouble. Virgil's lips curled into a snarl. "You think you're so special. Just coz you're an Archangel."

"What?...I…I…um..." Gabriel staggered back. The girl (who's book had been dropped on the floor) was watching him with wide, emerald green eyes. Virgil stepped closer to Gabriel. "What makes you so different to us?"

To Gabriel's horror, some of the other students were nodding.

_Raphael wasn't lying when he said I wouldn't be popular. Whaddya know? _

"I think I should teach this rich brat a lesson. What do you think, Richy?" Virgil shoved Gabriel roughly, knocking him to the floor. Gabriel gulped in his throat.

_Maybe I should just accept the fact that I…am going…to __**Die. **_

The punch was hard, well aimed. It clipped his left eye. Gabriel was forced back by the hit, he didn't even have time to take a breath before another hit collided with his nose. The sound of skin against skin rang out through the corridors. Virgil had a heavy ring on his index finger, it tore Gabriel's lip open. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Gabriel panicked, adrenalin rushed through his senses. He coughed up blood onto the white washed floor of the school hallway. Virgil raised his fist.

"VIRGIL!"

Virgil lowered his fist. He had a sudden worried look on his face. Mr Aquinas. The head of Righteousness Class was staring down at Virgil. His face oddly resembled a volcano. A volcano that was about to explode.

"Sir?"

"My office. Now!...Nurse!"

[A.H.H]

Gabriel never knew that they let humans in the section of Heaven where the angels lived. But they obviously did, if they were good enough.  
"Now child, this may sting."

Whoever she was. She spoke like Balthazar. "Can you open your eye?"  
Gabriel tried but flinched when it hurt too much.  
"No?" She finished for him, as she held the ice pack to his eye again. "It has swollen quite a bit. Gabriel was looking at her name tag with his good eye. _Florence Nightingale. _

_Huh. Fancy that. _

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel knew who it was without even looking up. He could tell by the sudden sound of worry in the voice and the background element of _you are in so much trouble young man_ could only mean it was Lucifer. Gabriel looked up when he felt a hand on the side of his head. Lucifer crouched down, his knees cracked and popped as he did so.

"What happened?" Lucifer breathed, noticing his little brothers bleeding lip.

"He got himself into a fight." Florence sighed, running a cloth under some water and dabbing at the boys lip. Lucifer looked at his brother sharply. "What?"  
Gabriel tried to open his mouth, to argue and say that Virgil was the one that started it. It was a little childish and stupid, but then again so was school.

"Gabriel, I said that you would be fine if you didn't do anything stupid. Starting a fight with the school bully?...not the smartest thing in the world."

Gabriel managed a nod. Even though it made his head ache. In a way, he didn't really mind. There was only one thing that he was thinking about. That girl. The one with the red hair and the green eyes…she looked so timid….so.-

"Gabriel Rideo Jehovah!"

Gabriel made a little noise in the back of his throat.

Father.

_**A/N**_

_**Like I said before, this has no link to All Hallows High (the first story in this series) But the characterisation is the same. I use Chuck as their Father and Rachel as their Mother. If some of you don't really understand it I suggest you read All Hallows High. It's set a few years in the future when Castiel is sixteen. This is a prequel. Reviews are loved!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Well thanks for all the awesome ass reviews! They really perked me up when I read them! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this so far, and that was only the first chapter! Word of warning for this chapter. Imma gunna ask you guys to cast your minds back to Season Two. Tall Tales. Episode 15. The episode where we first meet The Trickster, our dear little Gabriel in disguise! Well, do you remember that one scene? With the little dog in it? Gabriel/Trickster is in his apartment and he whistles it over and they both eat cake? Remember? Well, that little doggie has been with Gabriel for a long long time He's called Halo and me loves him! Enjoy!**_

_**-PAGE BREAK-**_

Gabriel closed his good eye. _Crap…crappity crap_.

Chuck stepped into the small nurses office. Florence politely dismissed herself. "What were you thinking?!" Chuck seethed. "I can believe you, Gabriel Jehovah! Your first day…_your first day!_ And you already get yourself into trouble."

Michael was standing next to his Father. For a brief moment worry crossed over his face. Gabriel looked like he was in so much pain. Lucifer's eyes met with his elder brothers. Lucifer shrugged in a I-have-no-idea sort of way. Michael bit his lip, he side stepped around his Father and gently touched his little brothers cheek. "Are you alright, Gabriel?" He asked in a soft tone.  
"T-think so." The boy whispered. Turning his face into his elder brother's hand ever so slightly. Michael sighed, fingers lightly touching Gabriel's swollen eye. "Oh Gabriel what have you got yourself into?"

Gabriel looked up at his Father for one brief moment before looping his arms around his elder brothers neck and hiding his beaten face in Michael's shoulder. Michael lifted his little brother into his arms. Taking on his weight entirely. Chuck looked at his eldest son. How he ran his fingers through his tawny hair. "Alright Little One. You're alright now." Chuck suddenly felt the anger wash out of him as he saw how small his little boy looked. How he had most of Michael's checkered shirt tightened in his fist, How his cheek was squished up painfully against Michael's shoulder. Breathing deep breaths. Both eyes closed in pain. Lucifer was by his elder brothers side, eyes nervously glancing from Gabriel to their Father. Chuck nodded, ran a hand through his fourth born's hair.  
"I'm sorry I shouted Gabriel. Come on, lets get you home to your Mother, shall we?"

"u-uh-huh"

Fervailia Gladius tucked her red hair behind her ear. She flattened out her plain white summers dress and took a deep breath. _Get some guts and just do it. If you don't he'll think you don't care…and it's only manners isn't it? He got beaten up for you and you don't even know his name. The least you can do is go and say thank you. _She took another deep breath and took a step forward, her flat white shoes clacked against the school floor. Just as she was about to step into the nurses office she backpeddled to the lockers. Some people were walking out. She recognized two of them from the school's elder years. She knew the other person on the spot. All the angels in Heaven knew who _Chuck_ was. She gasped a little bit, flicking her head in the certain way that made her fringe fall in her eyes. A trait that she always did when she was embarrassed. She looked through her hair at the elder boy. The one with the black hair and the calm eyes. He was carrying the boy. The one that had stood up to Virgil. Fervailia bit her lip. _Is this my fault?_ She clutched her book to her chest and looked at him. Gabriel shifted his head on Michael's shoulder. His good eye widened in terror when he saw her standing there. She could see him. Oh crap, she could see him. He's cheeks flushed a shade of red and he hid his face in the crook of Michael's neck. Now he felt like a complete idiot.

This day was just getting better and better.

Fervailia watched them go. She bit her lip. He looked really hurt. And it was all because Virgil was picking on her. It was nothing she couldn't have handled. She would have got the book back in the end. With a little sigh, Fervailia once again tucked a thread of her hair behind her ear. There was always tomorrow. If he turned up. …and even then there was the slight possibility that he wouldn't want to look her in the face. She hefted her school bag onto her shoulder and walked off down the hallway.

"Gabriel? Gabriel sweetheart are you ok?" Rachel looked through the bedroom door at her son. "Cookie?" She rested her head against the door frame. Gabriel groaned. "Mom…leave me alone to die." He slumped his head back down in the pillow. Halo, the small black and white Jack Russell Terrier that had been given to Gabriel on his 10th birthday rested his head on the back of his masters leg. Rachel sighed. "Gabriel sweetheart, talk to me…" She sat on the side of his bed, hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "You know me and your Father worry."

"I want to fall through a hole in the clouds, Mom." Gabriel muttered, face never rising from the pillow. Halo tilted his head to the side, small brown ears twitching .His tail wagged a little. Rachel sighed again. "Cookie…baby, you know that you can tell me anything."  
"Mom seriously…just tell Jason Vorhees to come on in." Gabriel grunted.  
Halo grumbled and rested his head back down on Gabriel's leg.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She lay down next to her son, pulling him into her arms. "Gabriel…honey…start talking."

"Mom really…I don't wanna talk about it. It's cool."

She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "You sure?"

"Yeah Mom."

"Ok Cookie…I'll be downstairs if you need me." Gabriel nodded and watched her go.

He twisted around onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Halo stretched out on his chest. Gabriel wrinkled up his nose when the little dog licked his face. "Halo…hahah! Stop it!"  
The dog wagged its tail happily, pleased he could see his boy smiling. Gabriel flipped his dogs black ears back and forth. "Could you eat?" Gabriel smirked. "I could eat, come on!"

"Dad?" Balthazar poked his head around his Father's study. Chuck was massaging his temples, eyes cast down at the solid oak desk. "Yes, Balthie?"  
"One of my friends just asked if I could go out and play, can I?" The seven year old looked up at his Father with twinkly brown eyes. Chuck smiled tightly. "Sure thing, sport. Be back at eight though!"

"Thanks Daddy!" Balthazar grinned racing off into kitchen. "You're the best!"

Chuck shook his head. "Kids…" He looked back down at the letter on his desk and sighed to himself. The telephone rang by his side, he let it ring for a few moments and then picked up the receiver.  
"Yes?...yes…well no I was hoping I could…yes. Yes of course…I'll tell them tonight."

Balthazar was pulling on his trainers when Gabriel stumbled into the kitchen for a packet of Oreos, Halo was trailing at his feet

. "Gabriel…." Balthazar stretched the name out in that certain tone that Gabriel had come to dread. "Whatever it is you want, No."

"Oh please!" Balthazar stuck his bottom lip out. "I'm only going round Jiah's…" Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "And…"

"C-could I borrow your chopper bike?"

"Hah! No way."

"Please Gabriel?" Balthazar said, snapping out a fresh pair of puppy eyes. Gabriel had seen all of this before.  
"No."

"Please?"

"No." Gabriel opened up the packet of Oreos and poured a glass of milk.

"Pretty please?" Balthazar really was taking this too far. Gabriel glared at the seven year old for a few moments. He bit into his Oreo Cookie with determination. Halo licked some Oreo crumbs off the floor.

"Pretty no."

"Gabriel be nice to your brother" Rachel said as she passed by the kitchen door. "He wants my stuff, Mom!"

"Gabriel you're fifteen in three weeks. Try acting like that." Rachel sighed as she pulled out some washing. One of the house maids crouched down and took it off her. "I'll do that Ma'am"  
"Hm? Oh, thank you Celel." She got to her feet and walked into the grand hallway, her heels clacking away. Gabriel raced after her, red trainers squeaking against the polished marble floor. Rachel looked at him over her shoulder. "You can't argue with him anymore."  
"But Mom, he's trying to use my bike!"

"And what honest problem do you have with that, Gabriel?"

"he could break it! It could get scratched!, Mom you _know_ how many lawn jobs it took me to save up for that bike!"

She kissed his head. "Gabriel, let your brother borrow your bike."  
"But…Fine."

"Yes!" Balthazar hugged his elder brother's legs. "Love ya Gabe!" Balthazar raced off towards the front door, helmet in hand.

"One scratch and I'll break your fingers!" Gabriel yelled after him, earning a smack on the back of his head from Rachel. Halo barked happily, going on his hind legs and pressing his front paws on Gabriel's legs. He chuckled and fussed the dog's head.  
"Can you take him out for a walk? There's a dear." Rachel said with a smile. Gabriel nodded his head. He needed to get out for some fresh air. He raced upstairs and grabbed his hoodie, pulling it over his head as he jumped off the last step of the spiral staircase. He whistled. "Halo!" he called as He clipped the leash onto his dogs collar. "Oh and Gabriel?" Rachel called. "Yeah?"

"When you get back me you and your Father are going to have a talk about what happened at school today." Gabriel nodded sulkily and casually walked out of the door. He made a little content sigh as he stepped down from the door. He needed this.

…

_Oh no…Oh no oh no._

Fervailia was running. Quickly. Her flat shoes were smacking against the sidewalk as she ran, her ruby hair was everywhere. _I've got to find him…I've got to find him_. The girl ducked and dodged through people and angels alike. "Sorry…excuse me…sorry…"

She crashed into him. She didn't mean to. Or want to for that matter, but she did. The two angels fell to the floor in a heap. Feathers was awkwardly lying on top of him. Gabriel widened his good eye (the bad one went a little wide too). Their noses were touching. _Their noses were touching! _

_Kill me now! _

She was staring at him. Staring right into his eyes. It was then that she realised herself a jumped to her feet. "Oh…I…sorry."

Gabriel stared up at her. "Sorry?...oh…oh! No problem." He got to his feet, wiping down his jeans with the back of his hand. Fervailia thumbed her cream cardigan. "T-Thank you. For what you did today"

"Huh? Oh…that." Gabriel's cheeks flushed. "It was um…it was nothin' "

The redhead smiled. Gabriel returned it. "I uh…I never caught your name back there…too bust getting the crap beaten outta me by Virgil."

"Fervailia. Fervailia Gladius."

"Gabriel Jehovah."

Fervailia's eyes widened. "Y-You're the fourth archangel?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Would you be surprised if I were to say it was a curse?" He frowned when he heard Halo start to bark. Fervailia looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw a certain figure walk towards her. She felt fear rise up in her stomach.

"There you are…"


End file.
